


500 días con Draco

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU de 500 días juntos (500 days of Summer). Esta <i>es</i> una historia de amor. Pero deberías saber, desde el principio, que no es una historia feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 días con Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como parte del Team!AU para el Drarrython 2011. La beta fue favillesco/mikamaboroshi. Pueden encontrar un intento de Sountrack [aquí](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/324268.html#comments).
> 
>  **ADVERTENCIA:** Si quieren un final feliz, lleguen hasta el día 500 "expectativas" y cierren los ojos. Si quieren la historia como es, lean todo.

Fanmix

 

[1] Esta es una historia de amor  
[2] 20 de enero – La oreja de Van Gogh  
[3] Entra en mi vida – Sin bandera  
[4] Te quiero comer la boca – La Mosca  
[5] A fuego lento – Rosana  
[6] De la noche a la mañana – Elefante  
[7] Tal vez, quizás – Paulina Rubio  
[8] La dosis perfecta – Panteón Rococo  
[9] Mi historia entre tus dedos – Mi historia entre tus dedos  
[10] Rosas – La oreja de Van Gogh

 

500 días con Draco

 

 **  
DÍA 500   
**

Es medio día en las afueras de Hogsmeade y Harry está sentado en el punto más alto de una colina, desde la que se ve todo el pueblo y el castillo abandonado que tanta curiosidad le causaba de niño. Este es el lugar al que ha regresado a pensar cada vez que se enfrentaba a algún problema y el que únicamente ha compartido con una persona.

Es precisamente esa persona la que se acerca a él con pasos lentos, como quien se acerca a una bestia y cuida que ésta no lo ataque. Harry sabe que está ahí antes de escuchar sus pasos porque lo ha estado esperando. Y no sólo hoy, sino por varios días. Está esperando algo, lo que sea: un cierre, una explicación.

Lo que recibe es un carraspeo y un “¿Puedo sentarme aquí?” que responde con un asentimiento. Draco se sienta a su lado, como solían hacerlo. Antes. Están en silencio un rato.

Draco toma su mano.

 

 **  
DÍA UNO   
**

 

Esta es una historia de amor. El chico, Harry Potter, de Surrey, Inglaterra, creció creyendo que nunca encontraría la felicidad hasta encontrar a su alma gemela. Esa creencia surgió por una exposición temprana a las tristes canciones pop de su época y por miles de conversaciones a gritos en las que sus tíos le decían que era un fenómeno y que nunca encontraría a nadie que lo soportara.

El otro chico, Draco Malfoy, de Wiltshire, Inglaterra, no compartía esa creencia. Desde el día que se enteró que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido arreglado por cuestiones monetarias y no por el amor incondicional que él creía (o quería) ver en ellos, Draco sólo había creído dos cosas: que lo que uno más necesita es el dinero y que el amor sólo complica las cosas.

Harry conoce a Draco un 20 de enero y sabe inmediatamente que él es a quien ha estado buscando.

Esta _es_ una historia de amor. Pero deberías saber, desde el principio, que no es una historia feliz.

 

* * * * *

 

El día que se conocen Harry recibe a Draco en la estación del tren y al verlo, inmediatamente, se queda impactado. Draco es el hombre más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, es alto, delgado, de rasgos finos y tez perfecta y también tiene una sonrisa que podría matar a cualquiera.

—Draco Malfoy —se presenta—, mucho gusto —y le da la mano.

—Harry Potter. Un gusto. Bienvenido a Hogsmeade.

Viene a trabajar para la compañía en la que está Harry, quien debe encargarse de saber si Draco necesita algo y proporcionárselo. Y no es sólo la tarea que tiene sino que en cuanto lo conoce, Harry empieza a ver qué necesita por deporte.

Draco lo trata con cordialidad, esa que da el no conocer a alguien sino estar a su cargo. No dice nada más que lo usual: el clima, el viaje, sí quiere conocer las instalaciones donde estará trabajando, sí está algo cansado, no necesita desayunar todavía.

Harry quisiera escuchar también la historia de su vida. Pero no puede exigir tanto en ese primer paso. Sólo sabe que después del “mucho gusto” algo dentro de él había hecho _click_. Algo le decía que quería a Draco en su vida por mucho más tiempo.

Y es entonces cuando se queda frío. ¿Qué puede hacer?

Por naturaleza no es un gran conquistador. De hecho, sus pocas parejas han estado con él porque decían que después de un tiempo de verlo sonrojarse cuando estaban cerca, habían notado que algo pasaba y todas habían dado el primer paso. Harry es tímido y algo torpe. No se siente la gran cosa, trabajando como simple asistente en la firma de arquitectos cuando él soñó con cosas mucho más grandes cuando era niño (con castillos, para ser preciso).

Draco llega desde Londres para ser uno de los arquitectos que trabajarán con ellos en este proyecto. Traído desde ahí porque aunque tenía la misma edad de Harry, su trabajo ya es famoso y atractivo para las firmas.

Harry se moja los labios y se pone ansioso, esperando que el tiempo trabajando juntos le sea favorable.

Sube al coche y mira a Draco entrar por el asiento del copiloto y siente calor en sus mejillas al pensar que Draco se ve muy bien en su auto. Draco le sonríe ligeramente.

—¿Nos vamos?

 

 

 

  
**DÍA 300**   


 

—Hay que hacerlo —dijo Draco, prácticamente subiéndose sobre Harry, quien intentaba hacer para atrás el asiento del piloto.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, asustado.

De pronto estaba muy consciente de que Draco y él habían estado besándose en su auto, en los límites del pueblo, ya muy cerca del bosque. Era un lugar relativamente seguro para besarse, pero del sexo no estaba muy seguro…

—Aquí —dijo Draco, muy seguro y convencido, bajándole los pantalones en el acto.

—Aquí… —susurró Harry, buscando sus labios.

Draco lo besó con mucha fuerza y agarró su miembro al mismo tiempo, masturbándolo para lograr que se endureciera completamente. No que necesitara mucha ayuda para eso. Tenía a Draco Malfoy encima, joder.

Harry pasó las manos por sus muslos y en cuanto llegó a la orilla del pantalón, que ya estaba desabrochado, lo bajó junto con la ropa interior, con un gusto enorme que hizo suspirar a Draco en el beso.

El mismo Draco hizo malabares para llegar con la punta de los dedos a la guantera, lo que hizo que se enredara con los pantalones y cayera en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos se rieron por unos segundos, hasta que Harry aprovechó la posición en la que había quedado para meterle un par de dedos ensalivados y hacerlo jadear. Mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Harry, aprovechó también para abrir por fin la guantera con la punta de los dedos y buscar dentro la caja de condones que guardaban ahí. Sacó uno a todas prisas y se lo pasó a Harry.

—Vamos, fóllame —pidió.

Harry nunca supo cómo pero en el limitado espacio de su auto, Draco pudo acomodar su posición, sacarse los pantalones e incluso ponerle el condón a Harry.

—Fóllame —pidió de nuevo.

Harry obedeció con gusto. Le separó las nalgas mientras Draco se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él. Apenas cabían en el asiento, Draco tenía que arquearse sobre él, pero nunca habían estado tan dispuestos.

En cuanto estuvieron en la posición correcta Harry guió su pene hacia la entrada de Draco y al penetrarlo, lentamente, Draco fue soltando esos ruiditos que tanto lo calentaban.

—Más —pidió— Más. Fóllame.

Y Draco era ruidoso, lo que a Harry le fascinaba. Intentó hacer lo mejor posible y lo tomó con toda su fuerza, empujando sus caderas para crear un ritmo brutal que tuvo a Draco jadeando continuamente hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a masturbarse. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo en el acto y ambos se rieron pero no pararon hasta venirse con fuerza.

El orgasmo de Harry lo llevó literalmente a las nubes.

Draco le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a vestirse.

Apenas Draco se separaba de él, ya se sentía solo y quería más de él. Carajo, Harry estaba enamorado.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —pidió.

Draco lo miró con extrañeza mientras se acomodaba los pantalones.

—Está bien… vamos.

 

 

 **  
DÍA 435   
**

 

—…y su último disco ni siquiera es tan bueno, ¿no crees?

—Debemos separarnos —interrumpió Draco de pronto.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó, descolocado— Si es porque el trabajo en la constructora puede terminar… podemos seguir viéndonos.

—Yo viajo continuamente, Harry…

—Puedo viajar contigo —dijo desesperado—. No quiero aferrarme a este trabajo ni nada parecido, podría irme contigo.

—Harry… voy a dejar de dormir en tu habitación.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó, ahora más desesperado— ¿Qué hice?

—No hiciste nada, Harry… no es tu culpa.

—¿Es porque no tengo dinero?

—¡No! Harry. No.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir qué hice?

—Harry, no es tu culpa —gruñó Draco—. Soy yo. Es mi problema, no puedo estar aquí. Esta relación… ya es más de lo que yo planeaba y no quiero seguirte dando alas.

—¿Dándome alas? Draco, darme alas fue hablarme por más de cinco minutos cuando te acosaba hace un año. Darme alas era sonreír por mis chistes idiotas. Darme alas NO es dormir conmigo diario por seis meses, comer conmigo cada día y tener sexo en el auto.

Draco lo miró fijamente, con los ojos bailando entre el arrepentimiento y la culpa.

—Te lo dije desde el principio, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo hacer esto. No hago esto. Estas… estas relaciones. Este no soy yo.

Harry correspondió su mirada.

—No, no puedo creerte. Draco, funcionamos. Puede ser la primera vez que te pasa esto, carajo, es la primera vez que me pasa eso…

—No estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué?

—Pero realmente, realmente te quiero mucho y…

—Oh, no, no, no, no lo digas…

—…podemos ser amigos.

Pocas cosas duelen tanto como esas palabras.

—Voy a sacar mis cosas de tu habitación —dijo Draco, con aire de finalidad, mientras se levantaba y dejaba la cuenta del restaurante pagada.

Harry se quedó ahí. Destrozado.

 

 **DÍA 258**

 

—¿En serio te gustan? Vaya… no había encontrado a nadie a quien le gustaran.

—¡En serio! —dijo Draco entre risas— Y entonces no habías estado buscando en los lugares correctos. Por ejemplo, en los lugares en los que estaba yo —dijo, con esa sonrisa suya que Harry comenzaba a adorar, esa sonrisa alzada y orgullosa.

—Créeme, te había estado buscando, pero no sabía dónde estabas.

Draco tomó su copa y bebió. Estaban en la habitación de Harry.

—Estaba en la facultad de arquitectura. Luego estaba viajando por Europa. Luego la vida y ahora estoy aquí. Felicidades, me encontraste.

—Más difícil que encontrar a Wally —dijo Harry, sorprendido por la vida que había llevado Draco.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú? —preguntó antes de darle otro trago a su copa.

—En la facultad de arquitectura también, de hecho. Sólo que del otro lado del país. Luego nada interesante, ningún viaje por Europa ni nada parecido. Mi único viaje fue cuando me mudé de casa de mis tíos. Luego buscando trabajo y luego viajando con esta firma.

Harry ya había compartido con Draco la historia de sus padres y de cómo había terminado viviendo con sus tíos, así que él enfocó su atención en otra parte de la historia.

—Como asistente —dijo Draco, directo al punto.

—Como asistente.

—¿No querías ejercer la arquitectura? ¿Nunca quisiste diseñar algo?

Harry enrojeció.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero supongo que no soy lo suficientemente talentoso para eso.

Draco inclinó la cabeza.

—¿En serio crees eso?

Él prefirió reírse y no responder.

—Dibújame algo —pidió entonces Draco, dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

—¿Dónde?

El hombre miró a su alrededor, buscando entre el caos que era la habitación de Harry una pluma y un pedazo de papel. Finalmente encontró un marcador, pero no había papeles que no estuvieran ocupados con documentos de la compañía. Finalmente, se rindió, se encogió de hombros y se desabrochó la camisa para subirse las mangas y extenderle el brazo.

—Aquí —dijo—. Anda, dibújame algo.

Harry se puso nervioso y de pronto todas las ideas se fueron de su cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que sea, vamos, diseña algo que esté en tus sueños.

Y Harry dibujó Hogwarts, un castillo del pueblo donde estaban trabajando y donde permanecerían construyendo este proyecto por dos años más. Era estúpido pero cuando era niño los Dursley lo habían traído aquí y en sus sueños infantiles Harry sólo pudo pensar en lo que sería construir algo como eso. Ahora había vuelto y sólo estaban construyendo un montón de casas todas iguales, pero regresar a este pueblo se sentía… esperanzador.

Dibujar el castillo en el brazo de Draco se sintió más que esperanzador.

Y mucho más esperanzador fue que al terminar, Draco lo miraba con esos ojos profundos y esa sonrisa.

—Yo creo que sí tienes talento —susurró, antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo lentamente.

Harry le correspondió y lo fue tirando en la cama, desabrochando también los botones delanteros de su camisa para besar su abdomen hasta su pecho y luego su cuello.

—Quiero dibujarte todo —le susurró al oído—. Por todas partes.

Draco soltó una risa cortada por un jadeo.

—Sólo no te enamores de mí —le pidió, tomándolo por el rostro y mirándolo con seriedad—. Porque yo no puedo enamorarme, eso sólo complica las cosas.

—¿Quién te garantiza que no querrás complicar las cosas conmigo?

Draco se rió.

—Cállate y fóllame, ingenuo.

 

 

 **  
DÍA 484   
**

 

Draco había dejado el proyecto apenas semanas después de que había dejado también la habitación de Harry. Él hubiera pensado que ya no estaba en el pueblo ni en sus cercanías, por eso casi se fue de espaldas cuando lo encontró comprando en una tienda junto con otro chico. Ambos se estaban riendo y él otro abrazó a Draco por la cintura y le dejó un beso en el cuello, justo donde Harry sabía que le gustaba.

Dejó caer el frasco de mayonesa y atrajo hacia él la atención de Draco. Y de toda la tienda.

—Harry —dijo Draco, sorprendido y se volteó hacia su acompañante—. Dame un minuto.

De todas las cosas que podrían hacer, hablaron en el pasillo de los embutidos, con el frío de los refrigeradores calándole en los huesos pero lejos de la atención del hombre que parecía no querer perder de su vista a Draco.

—No sabía que seguías aquí —dijo Harry.

—Estoy tomándome unas vacaciones —dijo Draco, como sin querer dar más explicaciones para no hacer peor la situación.

—Intenté llamarte, no contestaste…

—Pero recibí cada uno de tus mensajes, cada una de las etapas desde la negación hasta el odio, la negociación. Estaba esperando a la resignación para responder tus llamadas. Aunque no estaba seguro de que con la resignación quisieras llamarme.

—Claro que quería llamarte, pero pensé que habrías cambiado de teléfono.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry. Nunca quise cortar el contacto contigo y tú lo sabes. Te lo dije desde el principio… quiero que seamos amigos. Eres muy especial para mí.

—Ya —dijo Harry, entre la ira y la amargura—. No lo suficientemente especial.

Draco bajó la cabeza.

—Estaré esperando esa llamada en la que aceptes mi amistad, Harry. Eso o encontrarte uno de estos días por ahí y que no pongas esa cara. Que aceptes mi invitación a tomar un café y podamos reírnos juntos como antes.

—¿Alguna vez nos reímos sin acostarnos? —gruñó Harry.

—Wow —dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada—. Todavía estás dolido, entonces, y no puedes recordarlo. Claro que nos reímos sin tener sexo, Harry. Éramos amigos. Amigos. El sexo era muy aparte y te lo dije. No debiste enamorarte, si es que es verdad que lo hiciste…

—¡Claro que lo hice!

—Harry, el amor no existe…

—¡Es el amor, no Santa Claus! —gritó, indignado.

Draco se alejó un paso de él y suspiró.

—Llámame cuando te calmes.

 

 **  
DÍA 500   
**   
**Expectativas**

 

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y éste sintió un dejo de esperanza en su corazón.

—¿Eres feliz? — le preguntó— ¿Eres feliz ahora, con él?

—No —respondió Draco con toda la sinceridad en sus ojos—. ¿Y tú?

Harry resopló y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Te burlarás de nuevo si te digo que sin ti no soy feliz, ¿no?

Draco guardó silencio.

—No, Harry —susurró—. No me voy a burlar de ti. Tenías razón.

—¿En qué?

—El amor existe —susurró de nuevo—. Y es persistente, incluso si uno hace todo lo posible por deshacerse de él. Se queda ahí y te aprieta la garganta fuerte y te hace querer abrazar a esa persona cada vez que te mira y tú sigues viendo el amor ahí y entonces no sabes por qué eres tan estúpido y quieres volver y no dejarlo ir.

Harry intentó entenderlo pero eran muchas palabras y las lágrimas le estaban bajando por los ojos y su cerebro se sentía apretado.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Draco soltó una carcajada, pero cuando bajó la cabeza, Harry pudo ver que sus ojos también estaban húmedos.

—Estoy diciendo que tenías razón. Todo el tiempo. Esta relación es especial y así como tú estabas buscándome yo estaba intentando evitarte pero estás aquí. Ya nos encontramos.

—Sigues diciendo muchas palabras sin sentido, o quizás es que estoy inventando todo en mi cabeza.

Draco se rió.

—Que te amo, idiota.

Harry lo abrazó y se quedaron calmándose, viendo el sol del atardecer bajar detrás de Hogwarts.

 

 **DÍA 500  
Realidad**

 

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y éste sintió un dejo de esperanza en su corazón.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó— ¿Eres feliz ahora, con él?

—Sí —respondió Draco con toda la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Harry sintió todas sus esperanzas destrozarse.

—Y ahora es cuando te burlas de mí por insistir durante tanto tiempo en algo que tú desde el principio sabías que no pasaría.

Draco lo miró con tristeza.

—En mi favor, sí. Desde el principio te pedí que no te enamoraras de mí porque yo pensaba que era incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—En tu favor —interrumpió Draco con esa mala costumbre suya—. Tú tenías razón. El amor existe y cuando llegó lo supe. Y dije: Harry tenía razón, esto es posible, esa relación especial y diferente, ese sentimiento de que siempre estuviste buscando a esa persona.

Harry se quedó sin aire.

—¿Y cómo sabes… que eso es amor?

—Porque con él sentí lo que intenté sentir por ti tanto tiempo.

Harry cerró los ojos con dolor.

—Realmente te quiero mucho Harry. Y vas a encontrar tu felicidad, porque la mereces y tienes todo de tu lado. Sólo tienes que encontrar a tu persona correcta.


End file.
